Sweet Sixteen
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: January 1988, 15 year old Kimberly Jackson was murdered on her way home from her friend's sweet sixteen party. Seventeen years later, her siblings demand closure and justice. Update: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Death and Party

Sweet Sixteen

Pairing: Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens

In 1988, 15 year old Kimberly Jackson was brutally murdered on her way home from her best friend's sweet sixteen party. Seventeen years later, her brother and sister demand the Philadelphia Police Department's Cold Case Unit reopen the case and give them closure and justice for Kimberly.

A/N: This is my first Cold Case Fan Fiction story. Please be gentle with me. I have experience with CSI and CSI: Miami fiction. Also, I did my best in selecting songs that were hits sometime around 1988, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cold Case and any song mentioned. I only own the victim, witnesses, suspects and the actual killer.

Party and Death

Dateline: January 16, 1988

Song: Red, Red Wine by UB40

_Red, red wine  
Go to my head  
Make me forget that I  
Still need her so_

_Red, red wine  
It's up to you  
All I can do, I've done  
But memories won't go  
No, memories won't go_

_I'd have thought  
That with time  
Thoughts of her  
Would leave my head  
I was wrong  
And I find  
Just one thing makes me forget_

Kimberly Jackson was having a great time at her best friend Amy Kowalski's sweet sixteen party. Amy introduced her to Bruce Lucci, their high school's best quarterback. He was smitten with Kimberly. She had stars in her eyes when she looked at him.

"So, Kim, what year are you?" Bruce asked.

"I am a sophomore," Kimberly said. "I am 15, but I will have my sweet sixteen next month. What year are you?"

"I am a junior and it is a living hell," Bruce chuckled.

"Really?" Kimberly couldn't believe it.

"I am going to college and I have to do well with school and football," he said. "Your junior year will make K-10 and your senior year look lake a cake walk I am heavily recruited by Penn State, Pittsburgh, Michigan and Purdue. "

"Wow, I heard those were really great schools," she said. "I hope you get into those schools!"

"Thank you!" he said. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said.

_Red, red wine  
Stay close to me  
Don't let me be alone  
It's tearin' apart  
My blue, blue heart_

_Red Red Wine Toast Section_

_Red red wine you make me feel so fine  
You keep me rocking all of the time  
Red red wine you make me feel so grand  
I feel a million dollars when your just in my hand  
Red red wine you make me feel so sad  
Any time I see you go it makes me feel bad  
Red red wine you make me feel so fine  
Monkey pack him rizla pon the sweet dep line  
Red red wine you give me whole heap of zing  
Whole heap of zing mek me do me own thing  
Red red wine you really know how fi love  
Your kind of loving like a blessing from above  
Red red wine I love you right from the start  
Right from the start with all of my heart  
Red red wine in a 80's style  
Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah_

_Chorus _

_Give me little time, help me clear up me mind  
Give me little time, help me clear up me mind  
Give me Red wine because it make me feel fine  
Mek me feel fine all of the time  
Red red wine you make me feel so fine  
Monkey pack him rizla on the sweet dep line  
The line broke, the monkey get choke  
Burn bad rizla pon him little rowing boat_

_Red red wine I'm gonna hold to you  
Hold on to you cause I know you love true  
Red red wine I'm gonna love you till I die  
Love you till I die and that's no lie  
Red red wine can't get you out my mind  
Where ever you maybe I'll surely find  
I'll surely find make no fuss just stick with us._

_Chorus_

They danced and really got into the song. After the song ended, Kimberly had to leave due to a curfew. She exchanged numbers with Bruce and was about to leave.

"Kim, the party is still going," Amy said. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Well, you know parents," Kimberly said. "Mine put me on a 10 o'clock curfew and I must get going or I will be grounded. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home," Amy said. "You know I worry a lot!"

_Red red wine you really know how fi love  
Your kind of loving like a blessing from above  
Red red wine I love you right from the start  
Right from the start with all of my heart  
Red red wine you really know how fi love  
Your kind of loving like a blessing from above  
Red red wine you give me whole heap of zing  
Whole heap of zing mek me do me own thing  
Red red wine in a 80's style  
Red red wine in a modern beat style, yeah_

Kimberly was walking home alone unaware of the dangers lurking. She was cold, tired and eager to go home before curfew. She never saw it coming. Someone snuck up behind her and cut her throat. She was killed instantly and her body was left on the sidewalk.

At the Philadelphia Police Department, a man placed a box in the basement of the Department's building. It contained Kimberly Jackson's picture and leads to suspects and witness statements. On the box, it said:

January '88

88-20

Jackson, K.

It was immediately archived and forgotten.

Dateline: Present day

Tom Stillman was sitting in the basement rummaging through a box he took from one of the shelves. He saw the picture of a beautiful redhead girl whose smile radiated the photo. Little did he know, he had company coming to join him. Lilly and Scotty came down after getting paged and wanted to know what he wanted from them.

"Hey boss, do you have something for us?" Lilly asked. "Scotty and I were paged."

"I am looking at the files of an unsolved from 1988," Stillman finally spoke. "Kimberly Jackson, age 15, her throat was slashed and died instantly. Despite witness statements and questioning suspects, her killer was never caught."

"Boss, never say never," Scotty said. "I think we have the technology and better knowledge to crack this case wide open."

"Why did you look at Kimberly's file?" Lilly asked.

"Her brother and sister came by and demanded that Kimberly's case be reopened," Stillman said. "I told them that I would have two of the best cold case detectives check out what the original detectives missed 17 years ago."

"We will talk to McCorkle first," Lilly said. "Then we will go to the family to see if they can shed any new light on the case."

"I'll page him," Scotty said. "I hope he has time to talk to us about the Kimberly Jackson case."

When they went to their desks, Scotty paged McCorkle. All he and Lilly had to do was wait for a response.

TBC


	2. Detectives Discussion and Freaking Out A...

Sweet Sixteen

Pairing: Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens

Lilly and Scotty meet with McCorkle about the Kimberly Jackson case. They also talk to her older sister.

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cold Case and any song mentioned. I only own the victim, witnesses, suspects and the actual killer.

Detectives' Discussion and Freaking Out At The Mall

"Lilly, Scotty, I just got your page," McCorkle said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"What do you know about the Kimberly Jackson case?" Scotty asked. "She was the 15 year old girl who was murdered in January 1988."

"January 1988, Amy Kowalski, Kimberly Jackson's best friend, turned 16," McCorkle said. "She had a Sweet Sixteen party and invited all her friends, including Kimberly. Kimberly left early because she had a curfew. She never made it home. Amy's neighbor found Kimberly's body on the street."

"Does she have any family still living in the Philadelphia area?" Scotty asked.

"Her mother was killed in a car accident three years after Kimberly was murdered," McCorkle said. "Her father died of lung cancer last year. The good news is that two of her four siblings still live in Philadelphia. She had two sisters and two brothers. Her older sister and younger brother came here just recently to talk to Stillman. I have the address for you so you can talk to them."

"Thank you, McCorkle," Lilly smiled.

"No problem," he said handing Lilly a sheet of paper with the address.

She and Scotty left the building to speak with Kimberly's siblings.

"Scotty, how are you holding up?" Lilly asked. It had been almost a month since Alyssa died.

"It is hard," Scotty heavily sighed. "I am talking to the department counselor and that has helped me a lot."

About half an hour later, they arrived at the door of a house. Scotty rang the doorbell and a woman pushing 40 with shoulder length blonde hair opening the door. Lilly visualized her as a 20 something with long wild hair with black streaks.

"Are you Monica Jackson?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but I am now Monica Palermo," the woman said. "Who are you?"

"I am Detective Lilly Rush," Lilly said. "That's Detective Scotty Valens. We are with the Philadelphia Police Department."

"Ah, yes, I went with my younger brother to speak with your superior, a Tom Stillman," Monica said. "My sister Kimberly's case hasn't been solved despite all efforts. It's been 17 years, she would have been 33 this month."

"Can you remember anything about her finals days?" Scotty asked. "You know, like, friends, boyfriends or any event that contributed to her death."

"Oh dear, I just remembered the week before she was killed," Monica said. "I took her to the mall and she freaked out."

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

(Flashback: 1988, local shopping mall

Song: What You Need by INXS)

Hey, here is the story  
Forget about the trouble in life  
Don't you know, it's not easy  
When you gotta walk upon that line

That's why - You need  
That's why - This is what you need  
I'll give you what you need

Kimberly and Monica are leaving a store after buying clothes from there. They were walking in the area of the mall laughing.

"Kim, do you want to go to that record store," Monica said. "I heard your favorite singer released a new album."

"Monica, I am starving," Kimberly said. "Let's grab some pizza or a burger."

"I am treating you know," Monica said.

Don't you get sad and lonely  
You need a change from  
What you do all day  
Ain't no sense in all your crying  
Just pick it up and throw it into shape

That's why - You need  
That's why - This is what you need  
I'll give you what you need

Kimberly sees something and freezes.

"Kim, are you alright?" Monica asked.

"That's Jonathan!" Kimberly gasped. "What is he doing here?"

"You broke up with him this past Halloween," Monica said. "He hasn't gotten over you quickly."

"Monica, let's get out of here," Kimberly said.

Hey you, won't you listen  
This is not the end of it all  
Don't you see there is a rhythm  
I'll take you where you  
Really need to be

That's why - You need  
That's why - This is what you need  
I'll give you what you need

Jonathan approached the two Jackson sisters. He gave Kimberly a crazed psycho smiled. She flinched.

"Hey, Monica, what's up?" Jonathan asked.

"I am looking forward to going back to campus," she replied with slight venom.

"Kim, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," Kimberly said. "It's over! Let me move on!"

"Kim, let's go," Monica said. "He isn't worth your anger. Let's go for pizza!"

Back to the present day

"Do you think this Jonathan guy killed your sister?" Lilly said.

"That thought has been racking my brain for the past 17 years," Monica said. "Part of me is convinced he did it. The other part of me thinks that it was a random stranger. I wasn't there when Kim was murdered."

"We need to talk to your brother also," Scotty said. "I thought he was home."

"Anthony's band recently signed a record deal," Monica said. "He is with them in a local recording studio recording their first album. I could give you the name and address of the studio."

"Thank you," Lilly said. "If you recall anything that could be potentially useful, don't hesitate to contact us."

"Sure," Monica said. "Just find justice for my sister."

"We will," Scotty said with a small smile and left with Lilly.

TBC


	3. Mohawks and Rap Sheets

Sweet Sixteen

Pairing: Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens

Rush and Valens go to Dead Parrot recording studio to talk with Anthony Jackson. Nick Vera discovers something interesting about Kimberly's ex-boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cold Case and any song mentioned. I only own the victim, witnesses, suspects and the actual killer.

Mohawks and Rap Sheets

Lilly and Scotty went to Dead Parrot recording studio where Kimberly Jackson's younger brother and his band were working on their first album. Scotty was grimacing over how many punk rockers were swarming around the place. He thought that the punk look went out with the punk era, but it was still alive and well. One of the punks was flirting with Lilly. She shot him a look of 'I mean business' at him.

There was a young man no more than 29 years of age that bore a slight resemblance to Kimberly. He had a black and red Mohawk. He had piercings in his left ear, eyebrow and nose. There were multicolored tattoos on both his arms. He was wearing leather pants and torn up t-shirt.

"Are you Anthony Jackson, Kimberly's brother?" Lilly asked.

She visualized the punk rocker as a boy barely 12 in 1988. He was more preppy than punk with a full head of ash blond hair. Then she saw the barely 29 year old punk.

"I am Detective Lilly Rush," she said flashing her badge. "And this is Detective Scotty Valens."

"Yeah, is this about Kimberly's case?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, it is," Scotty said as the punk grimaced.

"Is there anything that you could remember of your sister's last days?" Lilly said. "Your sister Monica said that Kimberly was freaking out at the mall when she saw her ex-boyfriend. Do you have anything to add or tell me anything else?"

"When Monica and Kim returned from the mall that day," Anthony said. "Kim was hyperventilating and looked as if she saw a ghost."

(Flashback: 1988 the Jackson home

Song: Keep Me Hangin' On by Kim Wilde)

Anthony Jackson opened the door and his two older sisters enter in a rapid pace. Kimberly looks like she is in a state of shock.

Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin'on

Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
You don't really need me  
But you keep me hangin'on

"Monica, what is the matter with Kim?" Anthony asked

"She saw Jonathan Abernathy at the mall," Monica said. "She freaked out and is hyperventilating."

"Earth to Kim," Anthony said waving his hand to her face. "Come in Kim."

Why do you keep a comin' around  
Playing with my heart  
Why don't cha get out of my life  
And let me make a brand new start  
Let me get over you  
The way you've gotten over me yeah

You say although we broke up  
You still just wanna be friends  
But how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again

"He, he just came out of nowhere," Kim said incoherently. "Monica and I were shopping for clothes and stuff. I, I couldn't deal with his presence."

"I want to beat the crap out of him," Anthony said.

"Tony, you are going to make matters worse," Monica said. "Kim has enough to deal with. Besides, I don't want you to get beaten up by this cretin."

"Tony, she's right," Kimberly said and for the first time since she and Monica left the clothing store, she was lucid. "That creep Jonathan Abernathy isn't worth getting yourself hurt over."

"Fine, I won't kick his ass, this time," Anthony said. "If he even lays a hand on you, he will rue the day that he hurt you."

"Thanks, preppy!" Kimberly said giving the boy a pat on the back.

Get out, get out of my life  
And let me sleep at night  
'Cos you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin'on

You say you still care for me  
But your heart and soul needs to be free  
And now that you've got your freedom  
You wanna still hold on to me  
You don't want me for yourself  
So let me find somebody else

"Kids, I am making dinner," their mother called out. "Kim, Tony and Larissa go upstairs and do your homework. Monica, come help me. Zach is out with his girlfriend so he will not join us."

"Don't tell mom about what happened at the mall," Kimberly said to Monica and Tony. "I don't want her to know about it. She will be freaky about it."

"We won't," Monica said. "You have our word."

Why don't cha be a man about it and set me free  
Now you don't care a thing about me  
You're just using me - Hey, abusing me  
Get out, get out of my life  
And let me sleep at night  
'Cos you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin'on  
You don't really need me  
You just keep me - hangin'on

Back to the present day at Dead Parrot Studio

"After Kim was murdered," Anthony said. "Monica and I wished that we had to our mother about the Jonathan Abernathy incident. Maybe Kim would still be alive today if she got all freaky about it."

"You couldn't possibly know what would happened if you did things differently," Scotty said. "You and your sister shouldn't blame yourselves for Kimberly's death."

"I should get going," Anthony said. "We start recording the album in about five minutes. If I could think of anything that could help with your investigation, I'll let you know."

"I would like ask one unrelated question," Lilly asked. "Why is this studio called Dead Parrot Studio?"

"My friend's uncle is a big Monty Python fan," Anthony said. "The guy owns this studio."

Scotty chuckled.

An hour later, Lilly and Scotty were back in the office. Nick Vera approached them with a smile. Lilly gave him a look like she had never seen him before in his life.

"Nick, why are you all smiles?" Lilly asked trying to make sense of his happiness.

"I found Jonathan Abernathy's rap sheet," Nick said. "It should be a bestseller."

"I take it this clown was in and out of the justice system," Lilly said.

"In 1990, he was convicted of burglary," Nick said. "In 1991, he was found guilty of raping an elderly woman, he served only a year of his sentence. He was off the radar for three years. In 1994, he was arrested for molesting a 16 year old girl and served the full time he was given. In 1996, he was arrested for allegedly shooting a police office, but charges were dropped. They eventually got the right person for the crime. Finally in 1999, he was convicted of shoplifting with time served."

"What happened after 2000?" Scotty asked.

"It looks like he either disappeared or decided to make good," Lilly said.

"Or maybe his past caught up with him," Scotty said. "Someone had a score to settle with him and killed him."

"No, he is very much alive," Nick said. "He lives at this address and he now a good standing member of his community."

"Are you serious?" Lilly said.

"I am very serious, Lilly," Nick said.

Lilly could only shake her head. It wasn't the first time she'd known a former criminal doing good things. However, she had a sinking feeling about this one, but she put it out of her head. She didn't want to cloud her judgment before talking to him.

TBC


	4. Author's Note

Sweet Sixteen - Author's Note

This is a brief note letting you know that 'Sweet Sixteen' has been on a long hiatus since I last updated. I started writing a new chapter for this story. I saved it on a diskette before I performed a system recovery on my computer some time ago. I can't find which diskette I had saved it on. As soon as I find it, I shall finish writing this and continue with the story.

A Trillion Apologies,

StarESP4Cat


End file.
